My heart belongs to you
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Sora dumped Taichi for Yamato but Yamato isn't what she thinks he is. Lemon included.


My heart belongs to you

Pairing Taichi x Sora

**WARNING**: **Hentai (Lemon)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

14-year old Sora Takenouchi was doing her nails in her room preparing for a date with her boyfriend Yamato (Matt) Ishida. "Sora, are you sure about this date?" Biyomon asked. Sora looked over at the bird digimon and nodded, "Yeah, what else could go wrong?" She asked the bird digimon. "I really don't like Yamato that much Sora-chan, I don't trust him except Gabumon, who is his partner, but that is your choice." Biyomon explained. Sora looked back at the mirror. "Geez Biyomon, you worry too much." she pouted. When she was done, she observed herself for one last check. She wore a sequined blue shirt with bell like sleeves, she wore black jeans with bell bottoms and she wore blue flip flops. She wore a rose clip on her hair and faux diamond earrings. "How do I look Biyomon?" She asked. "You look adorable Sora!" the bird digimon told her. Sora grinned, "Thank you, I'm off now for my date." she rushed out of the door. "Be careful Sora!" Biyomon shouted from behind. "I will!" Sora shouted back.

Sora left the house in excitement. _I really am excited! _She thought as she was running to the park to meet Yamato. As she was running, Taichi suddenly appeared in her mind. _Aaaahhhh! Why am I thinking about him?! _She shook her head wildly, she didn't want to think about him anymore after that incident between him and Sora happened.

It was a couple months ago in the Odaiba Junior high school in the field. Sora was sitting on the bleachers waiting for practice to end. She was planning to break up with him that day because she now developed a crush on Yamato, the pretty boy and confessed to him and he confessed back. When practice was done, Taichi ran up to Sora with a smile on his face. "Um Sora, there's something I would like to give you tonight at the park, can you come?" The goggle boy asked her. Sora shook her head, "There's something important I need to say to you Taichi." she told him. Taichi then became confused, "What is it Sora?" he asked. Sora took a deep breath, "I want to break up." She finally said. Taichi froze, "Br-Br-Break up? Why?" he stuttered. "I liked Yamato for the past couple of weeks and I confessed my love to him and he said he loved me back, I'm so sorry."

Taichi trembled with anger, "Why do you like that Hot Shot so much? Why do all the girls like him, he could date any girl but you, I love you Sora. How could you do this to me?" he shouted. Sora stomped over to him one step. "He is such a sweet boy, he gives roses to girls, comforts them after their boyfriends break up with them, he buys lunch for the girls." Sora explained. Taichi opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Fine, but you will see how he really is Sora, you'll see!" He shouted. Sora turned around and walked away, "Shut up soccer geek! We're never speaking to each other as long as we live!" She shouted. "Fine with me!" Taichi yelled.

Sora clenched her fingers at that memory. _I don't want to think about that lowlife anymore! _She shook her head and concentrated on her current boyfriend, Yamato Ishida. He was sexy and kind. His blond hair was like a lion's fur; his warm blue eyes were reminding her of the water. Suddenly, she remembered Biyomon's words. _I really don't like Yamato that much Sora-chan, I don't trust him except Gabumon, who is his partner, but that is your choice. _Sora frowned, "Shut up Biyomon…" She mumbled. She wondered why Biyomon and Taichi hated Yamato so much. She shook her head for the zillionth time and saw Yamato waiting for her. "Sora!" Yamato waved. Sora squealed in excitement and ran over to him. "I am so glad you came Sora!" he hugged her tightly. Sora smiled, "I'm so happy you came too." They leaned in for a passionate kiss and held hands. "Where do you want to go?" She asked him. "Let's go to my house." Yamato answered. "We're going to do something fun." Sora smiled, "Yeah, let's go." She tugged his arm. "Before that, I want to go to see Gabumon for a little while. He is in the bushes over there." Yamato pointed to the bushes left of her. Sora nodded, "Ok, but don't take too long." she told him. Yamato smiled and winked at her. Sora stood waiting. "Well, if it isn't my former girlfriend!" A familiar voice called out. Sora gasped, it was Taichi Yagami, her former boyfriend. He was wearing his blue headband with blue sweatpants along with soccer cleats. "What are you doing here?" She coldly asked. "I was on my way to pick up Hikari and Gatomon from cheerleading practice." Taichi replied back coldly as well. Sora stuck her tongue out. "Why are you here Sora?" Taichi then asked. Sora looked away, "I'm on a date with Yamato and I am waiting for him so we can go to his house, he said he had something to do. He said it wouldn't take too long." she answered. Taichi clenched his fingers. "I still love you Sora, I am very sorry for yelling at you that day at the soccer field." he apologized. Sora looked at Taichi's brown eyes. She could tell that he really meant it. "Ok, I forgive you." She said. Taichi's face lit up. "But let's just stay friends." Sora then said. Taichi nodded, "Ok, see ya." He ran off. Sora watched him run away. "Stupid idiot." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she watched him ran. "I'm done!" Yamato shouted. he was behind her. Sora shook. "Hi Yamato." She took his hand. "Who were you talking to while I was in the bush?" he asked. "I was talking to my former boyfriend." Sora replied. "What did both of you talk about?" he asked. "He wanted to forgive me for yelling at me the day we broke up." Sora answered. Yamato smiled. "Ok, let's go to my home." he held her hand. They both walked to Yamato's house.

Soon, the couple arrived at Yamato's house. It wasn't that shabby. Sora went in. "Where's Takeru?" she asked. "He and Patamon are on vacation in America with Mimi." Yamato answered. "Oh." Sora muttered. "Go to my room and stay there. I'll be coming." Yamato told her. Sora nodded and walked to his room. She sat on his bed. She thought of Taichi. "To tell you the truth Taichi, I want to be back with you." She mumbled. She thought she liked Yamato, but she was wrong. Soon, Yamato came into his room with a bag and saw Sora. "Hey, what's in that bag?" Sora asked. Yamato smiled savagely. "Chains, blindfolds, vibrator, and whips." He pinned Sora down to the bed. "What are you doing?" She nervously asked. Yamato stripped her off, leaving her in her bra and panties. "I'm going to fuck you." He told her and stripped himself off as well.

Taichi walked over to Yamato's house. He had to drop off a letter from Takeru that accidently landed in his mail which he saw as soon as he dropped off Hikari and Gatomon at his home. Taichi knocked on his door. The door was open. "Yamato? I have a letter for you that accidently came into mine." He shouted. He looked around the living room. Yamato wasn't there. "Oh well, I'll leave this on the coffee table." Just as he was about to leave, he heard screaming coming from Yamato's room. "What's going on up there?" He asked. He ran upstairs to his room and his eyes widened. He saw Yamato on top of a very afraid Sora. "What are you doing to Sora?" He shouted. Yamato turned around and saw Taichi. "Well, if it isn't Sora's ex-boyfriend." He sneered. "Yeah, I am." He glared at Yamato. "Release Sora from those chains!" He shouted. Yamato didn't listen. "Go away Goggle head." He told her. Sora saw Taichi. "Taichi! Help me!" She cried. Taichi looked at Yamato. "How dare you hurt my precious Sora!" He shouted. He ran up to Yamato and punched him. Yamato fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Taichi then looked at Sora, who was chained to the bed. "T-Taichi…" She blubbered, with tears sliding down her face. Taichi touched Sora's cheek. "I can never be mad at you baka." He muttered as he unchained her. Sora started to cry really hard. "Shhh Sora, it's all right, I'm not mad at you." He calmed her down. "Really?" She sniffled. Taichi nodded.

Taichi and Sora walked out of Yamato's house. "Taichi, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Sorry for what?" Taichi looked at her. "Dumping you for Yamato Ishida." She muttered. Taichi took Sora's hand and held it. "Want to go over to my house?" He asked her. Sora nodded. They both held hands and walked over to Taichi's house.

Taichi opened the door and walked Sora to his room. They closed the door behind them and started kissing each other. "I love you Sora." He breathed. Sora smiled, "I love you too Taichi." She breathed back. They then fell to the bed and started making out. Taichi slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth. When they breathed for fresh air, Taichi started licking her neck and collarbone, biting to find her soft spot. "Uhn, right there Taichi-chan." Sora moaned. Taichi smirked in his mind and then undressed Sora, leaving her in her bra and panties. He looked at her blue lacy panties. He could tell they were wet. "I'm going to undress you till you are naked as a newborn." He whispered sexily. Sora nodded and moaned as Taichi was undressing her. He took off her bra and saw her perky medium sized breasts. He saw her nipples, which were stiff. "Suck Taichi." She moaned. Taichi put his mouth over her nipple and sucked while playing with the other nipple. Sora threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy as he sucked. He then undressed himself. "Sora, I'm going to put my member inside of you." He warned. Sora nodded and closed her eyes. Taichi soon slipped his member into her. Sora opened her eyes and started crying. "Ssshhhh." He hushed her lovingly. Soon, they reached their climax and shouted each other's name. "Sora, I love you." He whispered. "I love you too Taichi." Sora whispered back. Soon, they slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

The end

Sorry the Hentai was bad. Please read and review.


End file.
